Missouri Wiki:Signatures
When posting in the forum or on talk pages, you can sign your posts. For help on how to sign your posts, read on. Signing your posts on talk pages and on the forum help to identify who posted what. Posting signatures help other users to identify the author of a comment, to navigate talk pages, and so on. Discussion is important in wikis as it helps other users to understand the progress that's going on. Why use signatures? Signatures on the Missouri Wiki identify you as a user, and your contributions to the wiki. They help identify the author of a comment as well as the date and time at which it was made. When signatures should be used Any post made to user talk pages, article talk pages, on the forum, or other discussion pages should be signed. When signatures shouldn't be used Edits to articles should not be signed, as nobody owns articles. Signatures also don't need to be used in the edit summary as the history of the page shows who added what. How to sign your posts There are two ways to sign your posts: #At the end of your comments, simply type four tildes (~), like this: ~~~~. #The edit toolbar above the editing window has a button that adds the four tildes for you. Your signature will appear after you have saved your edit. Different signature forms Typing four tildes results in the following: Since typing four tildes adds the time and date to your resulting signature, this is the preferred option for signing your posts in discussions. Typing three tildes results in the following: Since this does not date-stamp your signature, feel free to sign this way when leaving general notices on your user page or user talk page. This is also a convenient shortcut (rather than typing out SampleUser) when you want to provide a link to your user page. Typing five tildes results in the following: Customizing your signature Registered users can customize their signature by going to and changing the field "Signature". If you want to know how to customize your signature, see . Your signature should contain a link to your userpage. Also, no more than two pictures per signature are allowed. Want a signature? If you want a signature, post on Missouri Wiki:Signatures/Requested sigs. A user will help you and soon you'll have your own cool signature! Large signatures If you have a large signature with lots of code, you may want it to become a template so that other users won't see all the markup (code). Template:Signatures is where you can do this. Dealing with unsigned comments If you see an unsigned comment, feel free to use the template. The table below shows how to use this template. You may also want to remind users to sign their posts if they aren't, or if they don't know how, direct them to this page. Sign here! Feel free to post your signature on this page! Simply put #~~~ to sign. If you update your signature, remember to erase the old one and put the new one where the old one was. Note: If you are using the template system your signature will automatically update. ---- :{| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" cellspacing=2 cellpadding=5 ! Signatures |- | |